The Pink Tutu Party
by RavenWillow
Summary: Sequel to The Leather Pants Party. Rated for language. Many characters in tutus, rabid ferrets, drunk Sirius and pointless Monty Python ripoffs galore. Read if you have an odd sense of humor.


The Pink Tutu Party

**A/N:** Erm, should we bother with another warning? Well, if you've read The Leather Pants Party (and we recommend you do, in order for this one to make sense) you'll understand the story better. This sequel is strongly influenced by Monty Python, especially Monty Python and the Holy Grail. The story still makes sense if you haven't seen the movie, but it would help if you're familiar with it…Oh yeah, the last line in the Leather Pants Party about Mrs. Pummelhorse was from the Simpsons. If you remember that episode, good for you! That quote is hilarious. Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Anything that isn't ours, isn't ours.

The Pink Tutu Party

**By Fox_goddess and RavenWillow**

[It's another wonderful history class for Raven and Fox.]

Raven: We need to do something!

Fox: Always! Let's have another party!

R: Yeah, but I'm getting kind of sick of leather pants…

F: How about pink tutus? Those are always amusing. Well, let's get some tutu action here!

*poof!* [Snape appears in his pink tutu.]

Snape: Oh no, not you again! [Looks down] AAAH!

F: That's right! But you won't be alone today. Welcome the Weasley Brothers!

*poof!*

Ron: You! Why God, why?!

The Twins: Pink tutus…[they shrug] Oh well.

Charlie: Well, this is new…

Bill: Hey, what happened to my leather pants?

Percy [sobbing]: I'm ruined! My robes! My beautiful robes!

F: Oh, quiet you! Try something different!

R: Now, let's bring back the life of the party! *poof!* Harry! We've missed you.

Harry: YOU! You left me hanging from a chandelier for 3 hours! And now you put me in a tutu? I hate you!

F: Harry dear, _you_ were the one who drank all that vodka.

Harry: Oh yeah…

*****pointless flashback scene*****

Hey, vodka! … [**SCENE MISSING**] … I love you guys, everyone! … [**SCENE MISSING**]

*****end pointless flashback scene*****

Harry: I see.

F: Hey Harry, want some vodka? Hmm?

Harry: Ack, no! [starts twitching convulsively]

R [pouting]: Fine. We'll just bring in the _other_ drunk!

*poof!*

Sirius: Hey, you girls again! Hey, booze! HEY! A tutu! [Grabs a drink]

R [with an evil grin]: Excellent…

Percy [prancing by, singing]: I feel pretty, oh so pretty…

F & R: Ri-i-i-ight…

Charlie: Can I have my normal clothes back?

R: No! This is a Pink Tutu Party, and in your tutu you shall stay.

Ron: So how come you two aren't in tutus?

R [threatening look]: Quiet, you…

F: We refrain from wearing the party attire so as not to scare the bigeezes out of you all.

Fred and George: It can't be that bad…can it?

F: If you so wish… *snap*

All: AAH! THE HORROR!

*snap*

F: Better? I thought so.

Snape: All these Gryffindors…[shudders]

R [sighs]: Oh, FINE!

*poof!*

Draco: Ugh, pink is _so_ not my colour.

Sirius [swaying drunkenly]: Lookit that kid! He's in a tutu!

Harry [angrily]: So are all of us!

Sirius: Oh yeah…[grabs another bottle of vodka]

F: We need more people! This party needs some more sex-crazed females to _really_ get going. Muahaha!

*poof!*

[Enter Raven & Fox's friends Tinker & Dragon's Angel]

DA: DRACO! Come on, let's get you out of that tutu [mischievous grin].

Draco: Sure! [Realizes what DA meant] Oh my…

Tinker: Well, what about me?

F: Easily remedied. Tinker, I give you your evil guy!

*poof* [Enter Tom Riddle]

Tom [pointing at his tutu]: OK, who's responsible for this?

Draco [gasping for air]: Help me!

R: Well, this is going nowhere…

F: I agree. Pink tutus aren't as entertaining as I thought they would be.

R: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

[Evil grins from Raven and Fox]

*snap* [A swarm of rabid ferrets appears]

All: AAAH!

[Chaos ensues]

Sirius: Woah, ferrets! Woah, beer! Woah, the floor!

Harry [singing longingly]: When I was 17, I drank some very good beer. I drank some very good beer I purchased with a fake ID. My name was Brian McGee. I stayed up listening to Queen. When I was 17…

Ron: Harry, you're only 15.

Harry: Uh, yes…yes, of course [adjusts his tie and looks around with shifty eyes]

F: Where did you get that tie?

R: Bill, there's a rabid ferret on your butt.

Bill [looks down]: I see.

F: It's so sad how a party can be torn apart by something as simple as rabid ferrets.

Bill: I think I need to go to the hospital…

F: No you don't.

[Bill collapses on the floor]

F: Oh well. [shrugs] PAR-TAY ON DUDES!

Sirius: Wait a minute, that's _my_ line.

F: Tough shit!

R [steps in front of everyone and speaks to the wall]: And now for something completely different.

Harry: Hu?

*****pointless movie ripoff section*****

Tom Riddle: You must learn that evil will always triumph, because good is dumb.

Ron: I am a Shrubber. They call me Roger the Shrubber.

Charlie [singing]: Always look on the bright side of life…always look on the lighter side of life…

George: They've gone to plaid!

Fred: I always have coffee when I watch radar, you know that! Everybody knows that!

Harry: You've got two empty halves of coconuts and you're banging them together!

Sirius: She's a witch! She turned me into a newt! [he receives several strange looks] …I got better…

Percy: What…is the air speed velocity of an unlaiden swallow?

R: I think we need to end this…

*****end*****

R: Well…that was interesting.

F [looking at Bill]: Maybe we should do something about him. [Pokes Bill with her wand. He doesn't move.]

[Snape enters with a wheelbarrow, banging a wooden spoon on a pot.]

Snape: Bring out your dead! Bring out your dead!

R: And the solution presents itself.

[Fox hoists Bill over her shoulder]

R: Here you are.

Bill [faintly]: I'm not dead.

Snape: What?

R: Nothing. Here you go. [Fox starts to put him on the cart]

Bill: I'm not dead.

Snape: He says he's not dead.

F: Yes, he is. 

Bill: I'm not! 

Snape: He isn't. 

R: Well, he will be soon, he's very ill. 

Bill: I'm getting better! 

R: No, you're not - you'll be stone dead in a moment. 

Snape: Oh, I can't take him like that - it's against regulations. 

Bill: I don't want to go in the cart! 

F: Oh, don't be such a baby. 

Snape: I can't take him... 

Bill: I feel fine!

F: Oh, do us a favour... 

Snape: I can't. 

R: Well, can you hang around a couple of minutes? He won't be long. 

Bill: I think I'll go for a walk. 

F: You're not fooling anyone y'know. Look, isn't there something you can do?

Bill: I feel happy! I feel happ – 

[Snape hits Bill over the head with his pot.]

R: Thanks!

[Fox puts Bill on the cart and Snape rolls away.]

Sirius: Woah…I can see the music!

R [snatching the bottle away]: That's enough for you!

F [looking around]: Uh oh…

[The rabid ferrets are wreaking total havoc. Bits of pink tulle are flying rampant.]

F: Well, I suppose we should put a stop to this.

Fred: You're sending us back?

George: But, we like it here!

Ron: Minus the rabid ferrets.

Draco: And the crazy girls…

Charlie: The food's good.

Percy: And the clothing's great!

Sirius [stumbling around, singing]: La la la la la Macarena. HEY Macarena!

F: Raven, why do our parties always turn out this way?

R: I guess we'll never know

F: Well, we'll see you at the next party.

*poof!*

F: So what now?

R: I don't know…a Naked Party?

F: Sounds good to me. Let's go stock up on some booze first.

R: Good idea.

[They exit]

Harry: Aw damn, why does this always happen? Well, I guess I'll just wait until they come back… Oh, hello Mr Ferret, how are – AAAH!

***

Fin

**Raven's A/N: **Oh God, those Monty Python rip-offs were horrible, weren't they? Yes, this story lacks originality, but I thought all those scenes and lines just fit well…I won't do it so badly the next time, I promise. I watch too much TV…Damn writers and their hilarious plots…*grumbles* I think I'll go eat some prunes…


End file.
